


Like A Flaming Rainbow

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon decides to ask GoGo out, and ends up going on a spiel about her gayger counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Flaming Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flip, Flop, Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664077) by [kristofferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/pseuds/kristofferson). 
  * Inspired by [Crash and Burn - Almost Figuratively](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378680) by [MareisuinShihaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareisuinShihaku/pseuds/MareisuinShihaku). 
  * Inspired by [Rainbow Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630507) by [supernovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovas/pseuds/supernovas). 
  * Inspired by [An Heiresses guide to Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164759) by [WhatAreCatsEven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAreCatsEven/pseuds/WhatAreCatsEven). 



> The author felt like doing something silly.

Honey stood in front of GoGo's workstation, a nervous smile on her face, sweat pouring down her forehead, while she wrung the life out of her hands.

GoGo looked up from where she was drafting a new mag-lev disc. Her eyebrows rose, a silent, “Can I help you?”

Honey swallowed the lump in her throat. She raised her hand and gave a weak wave. “Hey GoGo.”

“Hi.”

An awkward silence passed between them, neither doing anything but stare at the other.

“So, GoGo, you busy Thursday night?”

GoGo paused. She mentally consulted her internal schedule book.

Honey bit her lip.

“No. Why?”

“Do-you-want-to-go-out-to-a-movie-and-dinner?” Honey Lemon blurted.

GoGo blinked and rose up from her table. “I'm sorry--”

“I mean, it is okay for me to ask you out, right?” Honey Lemon said, still speaking rapid-fire but slow enough to be understood. “I mean, you are gay. Right? My gayger counter has never failed me yet!”

“Your _what?”_

“Gayger counter! It's what I call my gaydar! Because it's not like, I see someone, and then there's this blip that tells me if they're gay, it's more like a steady beep-beep-beep, and the closer I get to someone, the beeping gets faster and faster, and whenever I get close to you, it goes crazy, like beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!”

Honey Lemon was drenched in sweat now.

GoGo considered excusing herself to find Baymax before she suffered a panic attack.

“There's also this meter in my head, and there's sympbols like an arrow if you're straight, a naught if you're ace, or a rainbow if you're gay. With you, the rainbow is on fire!”

GoGo opened her mouth and found herself at a complete loss for words.

“So… yeah. You're like, the gayest person I have ever met in my entire life. Maybe you're, I dunno, proof that 100% gayness exists!” Honey gave a weak chuckle.

GoGo blinked. “Honey, whatever the hell you're planning for Thursday, it better not involve the word 'gay' or have rainbows anywhere, or I am going straight home.”


End file.
